


Explosion

by watcherofworlds



Series: Whumptober 2019 [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s03e01 The Calm, F/M, Injury, Prompt Fill, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 13:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcherofworlds/pseuds/watcherofworlds
Summary: Prompt fill for Whumptober Day 2 "Explosion"





	Explosion

Oliver glanced out the window, casting about for something to say, wondering why this wasn’t easier, considering how well he and Felicity knew each other. But, he supposed, this was new territory for both of them. As he gazed out into the night, he saw a strange looking object moving through the sky, too low and too fast to be an airplane, heading straight for the restaurant. Seconds later, his threat analyzing instincts kicked in and he realized that the object was an RPG.

Oliver leapt to his feet, knocking the table aside, and tackled Felicity around the waist a split second before the RPG made impact. The force of the explosion knocked them apart, sending them flying in opposite directions, and Oliver’s trajectory was such that he couldn’t see where Felicity landed. His hips hit the ground first, then his shoulders, then his head, which slammed into it hard enough to knock him unconscious, the whole world going black in an instant.

When Oliver came to, his ears were ringing, and he could feel ash and dirt coating his skin. He immediately began looking for Felicity, spotting her lying in a heap a few feet away. From here, he couldn’t tell if she was breathing. Feeling his heart fluttering with fear against his ribcage, like a trapped bird in his chest, he crawled toward her through the smoke and the chaos, through the fires and the screams of fear and pain, desperate to know if she was alive. When he reached her, he rose up onto his knees at her side and brushed her hair away from her neck to feel for a pulse. He found one, beating strong and steady, and he breathed a shaky sigh of relief.

Trying desperately to maintain his composure, Oliver scooped Felicity up in his arms and got to his feet, swaying a little as he stood fully upright but managing to keep his balance. His eyes roved around the ruins of the restaurant, peering through the smoke, searching for more threats that his instincts were telling him must have been present. Finding none, he took a few slow, shaky steps forward, navigating carefully around and through the wreckage and rubble. In his arms, Felicity felt impossibly light, nearly weightless, and he was almost afraid that he would hurt her if he misstepped or shifted her the wrong way.

By the time Oliver reached what had once been the front of the restaurant, police and fire and emergency crews had arrived, the former getting statements from those in a fit state to give them, the latter working on putting out the fires and running rescue operations and administering first aid, respectively. The bright flashing red and blue lights of the various police and emergency vehicles hurt his eyes and sent sharp needles of pain lancing through his head, and the loud wail of sirens echoed in his still ringing ears. It was then that Oliver realized that he most likely had a concussion. Not that it mattered. Felicity was his only priority right now. He took a step toward where the emergency crews were working, intending to seek their help for her. In the same instant, someone somewhere in the group of police personnel spotted him and called him, beckoning him over. And then Oliver realized something else- sticking around for questioning would be a bad idea. With that in mind, he turned his back on the lights and the vehicles, and, with Felicity in his arms, walked away from the sound of the sirens, toward the Foundry, the only safe place for either of them right now.


End file.
